Another Week
by miamigirl09
Summary: Okay, I'm not so good at summaries, but let's give this a shot: It's another week at DunderMifflin and Pam is in for a wonderful, life changing time. Of course it's a Jam fic.
1. Another Week, already?

A/N: This is my first Office fanfic, and my first one ever, so be nice lol. This is, of course, a Jam fanfic. Quotes from the show are in bold, my own made up quotes will be normal. And it's set after Booze Cruise, but before Casino Night Depending on how long it goes, it may go all the way up to Casino Night. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, here we go!

Another Week

Chapter 1

6:50 am.

Pam stared at the clock on her nightstand (well, really, it was Roy's; he said that he didn't like her old nightstand, that it was too girly and they would keep his when they moved in together). It was Monday morning and it was time to get up for another week at good old Dunder-Mifflin, the paper company she and Roy worked for.

It seemed that ever since she and Roy had set the date for the wedding (June 10th, it was coming up fast), she was always dreading coming into work. Not that she really loved coming in after a weekend off, but still. Ever since the wedding date was set, something was different.

Just about everybody came up to her that night, on the Booze Cruise to congratulate her. But the one person she cared about the most, Jim, her _best friend_ at the office, took the longest. And that worried her. It wasn't like him.

Jim. Jim is an amazing guy. The funniest one from work. They were always playing jokes on Dwight. She remembered the one time that they made up fake illnesses, because Michael left him in charge of picking a health care plan

**Dwight: The problem, Jim, is that people who are really suffering from a medical condition won't receive the care they need because someone in this office is coming up with ridiculous stuff. Count Choculitis.  
Jim: Sounds Tough.  
Dwight: Why did you write that down, Jim? Is it because you know I love Count Chocula?**

And they're always making Dwight think that's Friday morning, instead of Thursday morning. He always hates it when he misses the Apprentice.

**Pam: _trying to make Dwight think that it's Friday_ Hey, did you watch The Apprentice last night?  
Jim: Yeah, I can't believe who they kicked out!  
Pam: Oh, I know!  
Dwight: Damn it! I missed it! I was out drinking with my Laser Tage Team, I can't believe I did that! I never go out on Thursday nights.  
_looks down shaking his head_  
Jim: _raises hands in the air whispering_ Yes!**

But, lately, he's stopped hanging out like they used too. Maybe it was something else, nothing involved with her. Still, she always had a blast making jokes with Jim. He's not anything like Roy. Jim cares about what Pam is thinking, what plans she has, what she likes, what she doesn't. Jim actually _listens _to her. Not like Roy. Half the time, he isn't listening, and when he is, he's only half-listening.

7:10. Time to get up and get ready for work.

It was another week at Dunder-Mifflin.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please Read and review!


	2. Monday Morning

It was 8 o'clock. Pam had just arrived at work, and already Michael was being…well, Michael.

"Pam-a-lam-ala. The Pam-mister. Could you tell me if any messages for me come in" Michael said, obviously trying to copy Rob Schneider's character from Saturday Night Live.

"Sure, Michael. As soon as they come in". She was not in the mood for Michael's little jokes today. Even though it happens multiple times a day. And it's not like he only does it to her; almost everyone gets his or her own "Michael nickname" eventually.

Jim had just come up to her. Great, 8:07 already. Any other day and it would be fine. But not today, not after this weekend.

"So, did you have a nice weekend Pam?" Jim asked, smiling that amazing smile that just gets her every time.

"Yeah, it was great" Pam lied. She _wanted_ to spend time with Roy, working on the wedding, maybe catch a movie, or even rent one. Get some Chinese food, and then go to bed. But Roy decided to go out with the guys this weekend. Like almost every weekend. And last night, he wasn't home when she went to bed and by the time she woke up; he was already gone for work. He went out with the boys, watched some game. It was always _some game._ She never could remember which one, or which team. Sometimes she wondered if it really was a game he went to see.

"That's good. My weekend was pretty boring. I just rented a movie, hung out with my roommate. Didn't do much. Did you and Roy get anymore planning done on the wedding?"

It was just a simple question, but it bothered her. Mainly because of what Jim had said he had done this weekend. If only he could read her mind!

"Uhhh, yeah. We spent some time looking on the net about cakes and I looked at some wedding dresses…just to get some ideas." At least that's what she wished they had done. She spent the weekend cleaning their house. Another awesome weekend at home. She really didn't want to make any decisions about the wedding, _their wedding_ without Roy. Even though he'd probably just say that what ever she wanted was fine.

"Well, anyway, today, I was thinking, to mess with Dwight, we could make him think that Michael is trying to replace him, that's he's going to bring in someone new, to take his place. He'd go crazy."

"That's awesome, but how do you plan that we go about it?" She smiled her smile that everyone said made her look really pretty. Even Angela, said she looked nice when she smiled. But she worked at Dunder-Mifflin, so she smiled rarely. Only when talking to Jim did she ever smile a lot.

"Oh, that would be easy. We could just tell him that we caught a glimpse of a memo from Jan, and that it said that…"

As Jim's plan came into view, her smile grew more and more. It was going to be another great week.

A/N: Yeah, I know I just put this up yesterday, but I just got off of work and I thought I'd write again. Thanks to aggiegurl22 for being my first review! Yay!


	3. When no one can hear

Disclaimer: Since I forgot this thing in the last 2 chapters, I guess I'll put it in now. I do not own the Office, but if I did, oh the fun I would have with Jam. And Michael and Dwight too lol! So, here we go! Thanks for the 2 reviews guys!

Pam was in the conference room, talking with the camera crew:

"Yesterday, Monday was fun. Jim and I made Dwight think that Michael was going to replace him with a guy named Michael Jr. We even made up a fake "memo" fax from Jan, saying that she approved the idea. All day Dwight was just sitting at his desk, looking all sad. Jim said that he was mumbling something about how he was the assistant regional manager and how could he do this. Then at the end of the day, Dwight goes into Michael's office and starts yelling at him. But he was crying too. So it was awesome. I think Dwight's with Toby right now, probably putting something into Jim's file."

"Jim is…really funny" Pam replied answering the question. "Not like Roy. Roy never seems to be able to take jokes, or make any up or anything like Jim. Sometimes I wish that…" She stopped suddenly. "Excuse me, I have to send a fax for Michael" she replied, rushing out of the room.

Sometimes it's so hard to remember you're on camera.

Now Jim was telling about yesterday's events.

"Yesterday was awesome. I decided to start off slow for the week, something to make Dwight just feel weird. And my plan worked. He didn't say a thing to me yesterday. He just sat there, mumbling words and playing with his bobble head. But today, when I walked in, he said that he would "get me". I'm not scared of him. Who cares if he's a purple belt or whatever in karate? Yeah, yesterday was awesome.

"Pam really had fun with yesterday. She came up with the fake fax idea we had, so we could have some "proof" to show to Dwight. But when Michael asked for it at the end of the day, it was already shredded up. Now Michael thinks Dwight is making the whole thing up. There's no actual "proof" left. It was great. I'm glad Pam had fun; she was smiling the whole day. She really should smile more often. She looks really beaut…nice when she smiles."

It gets really hard to remember you're on camera sometimes.


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Okay, guys, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews on this story, but it's not that bad for my first try!

This weekend, I'm going to Chicago. Hopefully I'll have a free moment, so I can write down chapter ideas. When I get back I'll try to make them into chapters and put them on here.

Other than that, more reviews please! Even if you just read it, at least leave me a little note or something. 'Cause right now, I think that the two reviews I have so far are the only readers I have!

Happy 4th everybody!


	5. When no one is listening at all

A/N: Okay guys, thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot! Yay for me, I have readers lol, anyway, I've got some ideas while taking breaks from sightseeing in Chicago. A few may have been based on actual events, or what I wish to be actual. The guy that I really like asked me out like 3 hours before I left. So I've been on cloud nine ever since. I'm telling everyone!

But anyway, let's get on w/ the story. This is set on Wednesday morning.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything, except for my actual text….

When no one is listening at all…

Pam was sitting on her bed, getting ready for work. Today was Roy's day off, so he was still sleeping. She was trying her hardest not to wake him up, but it wasn't working.

"Babe? Can't you brush your hair in the bathroom? I'm really tired and you sitting on the bed is making it hard to stay asleep." Roy was drunk from last night and he had a hangover. So he wasn't in the best of moods. Pam didn't feel like fighting; she was going to tell him that if he didn't go out drinking last night, that if he was home with her, helping her with _their_ wedding, then he shouldn't mind. But, she didn't feel like fighting this early in the morning. And if she did, then she could be late for work. And that wouldn't be good. Dwight and Angela would have a fit about that. Those two are so alike; it's kind of creepy at times.

"Yeah, sorry honey. I was just going to put on my shoes and go, but I forgot and started brushing my hair. Listen, while we're talking, I was wondering that, since you went out last night, that maybe, tonight we could rent some movies and maybe work on the wedding. I've found some great ideas, but I really want your opinion on them."

"Yeah, yeah, babe. Whatever you say. But you know, I don't really know anything about this wedding stuff. You're much better at planning then I am. And I was thinking that I was going to hang out with the boys tonight. Daryl was thinking about planning a trip up to Philly and catching a game this weekend. So we were going to go out, grab some drinks and start planning. You don't really mind do ya?"

"Oh, uh, no… Of course not Roy. I didn't know that you were going on a trip with Daryl." Even though, they just went to a game last weekend. " You go out, have fun with the boys. Plan your trip. I'll save you some dinner for when you get home. Maybe you could look at some of the wedding stuff while you eat. I just want your opinions."

"Yeah, sure, that's fine. You better get going for work, you'll be late. I'll talk to ya later, okay?"

"Sure, bye sweetheart." But Roy had already turned back over, falling back asleep.

While driving down the highway, Pam thought about what Roy had said to her: 'I'll talk to ya later.' That was not supposed to be the way that people who were getting married in the summer said good-bye. It was supposed to end with a kiss and a promise that they would see each other later that night.. Talk to ya later was the way that you told friends you would talk to them later. You might not know when, just later. You were supposed to tell your fiancé that you would see them later that night.

This is going to be a great day. At least I'm not late, Pam thought, pulling into her parking spot.


	6. Someone to listen

A/N: I'm back! Yay! I have a bit of break between classes where I have nothing to do, so I figured I'll work on this again!

This is set on the same Wednesday in the last chapter.

As soon as he walked into the office that morning, Jim could since something was wrong with Pam. It was…her voice. And her smile. They were faked. Her normally cheerful voice was not there today. And her smile, her wonderful, beautiful smile was not as big and bright on normal days. No, something was definitely wrong with Pam.

He got up from his work, aka Solitaire and plotting the next prank on Dwight, and went up to Pam's desk.

"Good morning, Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam, please hold" she said. It was the same thing she said everyday since she started. But it was definitely not the same.

"Hey Jim, what's up? Did you need something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you were okay, or if you needed anything, or if you wanted to talk about something…?" She was always caring and listening to everyone else, maybe she just needed someone to play that role for her.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess."

"Okay, I was just wondering and making sure. If you need anything, you can always come and talk to me though, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know Jim. Thanks."

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later."

Her face fell. Something about that line, something he just said, made her sad. It was small and quick, barely noticeable, but he noticed. Her face fell.

As he walked back to his desk, he thought about what could have happened in 24 short hours. Pam was happy and upbeat yesterday. As she left the office, she talked about making wedding plans. With Roy. Maybe it was something between them?

Later at lunch, Pam came up to him.

"Jim? You know that offer of you wanting to listen to me talk? I'd like to take you up on it."

"Ok, sure. You want to eat lunch outside?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine; just let me grab my stuff."

Outside, sitting on a blanket that happened to be in Jim's car, Jim waited for her to start talking.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what…Pam?"

"That something was wrong with me today? 'Cause something is. I lied when I said that nothing was wrong. So I'm wondering how you knew?"

"Oh. It was…" He wanted to say what he was thinking. That her beautiful smile and her wonderful voice was not the same. That it was like the light was gone from her life. Like part of her whole being was gone.

But he didn't. He didn't want to tell Pam all of that. Well, he did. He wanted to tell her so much more too. How much he cared for her. How much he wanted to be with her. How much he…may even love her.

But he couldn't. She's engaged and planning a wedding.

"It was just something I noticed. You seemed…off today. Like something this morning or last night has thrown you off, and you haven't recovered."

"Well, you're right. Something did happen."

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, we really don't have to if you…"

"No, it's okay. I guess I just need someone to listen to. So you're being really helpful right now. Thanks."

"No problem. You're always there for me when I need you."

"Anyways, last night, I wanted to work on the wedding with Roy. But he was out at some bar with Daryl and I guess some other guys from the warehouse. He didn't end up getting home until really late, and he was drunk. This morning, when I was getting up for work, he woke up slightly, and I asked him if he was going to be able to work on the wedding tonight. I mean, it's _our wedding_. He should be involved too right?

"But then he told me that Daryl planned some trip to Philadelphia, to see some game. They want to be gone by Friday morning or Thursday night, and they won't be back until Sunday afternoon. So tonight, he's going out again, to help plan the trip. I don't know…it just bothered me that he's not really helpful with the wedding stuff. I would like his opinion every now and then. But he's not really forth coming with the ideas."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yeah, a bit. I asked him if he could look over ideas if I print them out and mark them in the book, stuff like that. He just tells me that anything I want would be fine with him."

"Pam, if this is really bothering you, you should talk to him again. This could possibly have an effect on your relationship with Roy. And in a good relationship, people talk about their feelings with each other."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to him again. Tonight, before he goes out with the guys. Thanks for listening to me Jim. You're a great friend."

"Your welcome, Pam. Anytime."

As they put the blanket back into Jim's car walked back into the office building, Jim couldn't help think about what Pam had just got done saying. That he's a _great friend. _But he didn't want that. He wanted more. He didn't want to be just her friend; he wanted to be in a relationship with her.

Why couldn't he and Pam have met before she started dating Roy? That would have made things less complicated. But he didn't have a time machine, so he was just going to have to find a way to deal with the fact that he was never going to get his chance with Pam.


End file.
